The World Is Small
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: A gargoyle for Japan comes to Manhattan to get help from Goliath and his clan


The World Is Small

ok, again i am using a character from the gargoyles fans website, but other than that i am using my own characters, also it won't let me use those little star things that are above the eight key, so sorry about that

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

"AAAAHHHHH"!

. "Luco"! yelled Sata.

"Save the others! leave me"! he yelled.

"No! i won't".

"Go get Help"! Luco replied firmly.

"But from who? everyone is fighting".

"I know of one clan, somewhere in Manhattan, i heard it from the other gargoyles here" Luco replied more weekly.

"But, how do i get there"?.

"Go down to the airport, find the plane that leaves for Manhattan, then just keep going until you get there" Luco said very weekly that Sata had to come closer to hear him. "Can you do it Sata"?.

"I will try my hardest" Sata said has she stood up. "I'll be back soon she said has she took flight". Sata took one last glance at the fierce battle below. "I hope i'm doing the right thing".

Luco looked up at Sata in the sky. "I know you can make it". Then did his best to get up and go help the others.

MANHATTAN

"Why would you do that"?Brooklyn asked Lexington.

"Because if you want to get rid of a virus on a computer, thats what you do".

"Do you ever act normal Lex"?.

"Hey, thats not nice at all" Lexington protested.

"No one said it had to be Lex, well, i'll leave you to your work, bye".

"Bye" Lex mumbled has he turned back to the computer.

"He has go to get out more, but it probaly won't happen, oh well, his loss".

"I wish he would go back to bothering Angela and Broadway" Lexington said to himself has he watched Brooklyn walk away.

"So whats new with you"? Elisa asked Goliath, "still going out on patrol alot more"?.

"No, not anymore".

"Thats good, cause i thought you were gonna go crazy or something, you really needed a break".

"Whats that supposed to mean"?he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing, it was a joke, but you really were pushing that patrol thing really hard". "I just want to make sure the city is safe, thats all". "Look", Elisa said has she took her hand in with is larger one "I know your intensons are good, but sometimes, well, you just need to take a break".

"But i have" he protested. "Yes, i understand that, but, whats been bugging you? i know when something is, the last time you did something weird like this was when you were afraid to tell me how you feel, you can tell me anything Goliath". Goliath looked away, he couldn't tell Elisa that he felt like there was something coming.

"Come on Goliath, you can tell me, we can face it together". "Well" he began,"well' he tried again, "i, i just feel like there is something coming, something big, i just can't figure out what". "Have you told anyone else"?. "Everyone can feel it to".

"We'll figure it out, together". "I don't know what i would do without you Elisa". "Honestly, i don't know what i would do without you".They just stood there in each others embrace out on the parapets.

SOMEWHERE IN CALIFORNIA

"I hate this" Sata said to herself has she sat in the cargo part of the plane. "Where i come from humans don't fear us, but here, it's like a whole new world, has soon has someone sees you they scream and run, i never thought i would see that, the terrified face of that woman when she saw me at the airport not to long ago. I don't know why the rest of the world is like this, but i must continue my journey, for Luco, and everyone back home, i must" she thought determidley.

SOMEWHERE IN MANHATTAN

"So, Miss. Dominique wants to play this way" Chanae Cesa said to herself. "That meeting was a disgrace"! she screamed at everyone. "Mrs. Cesa please, calm down" one of her assistants said." Call me Chanae" she said camly," now i want you to find a way to beat her" she said has she faced her employee. "Right away madam, i mean Chanae", and with that said he walked out of the room. "Dominique won't win this time" she said to herself," i'll find a way to defeat her" she thought has she smiled wickedly and the many thoughts she could do. "So many options".

CASTLE WYVERN LIBRAY

"Thats so sad" Angela said to Broadway. "Don't worry Angela, she'll come back to him" he stroked her hair. "I hope so". "Want to read more of this book right now"?. "Yes, lets" she nestled closer to him. He picked up the book and continued reading.

"Ach, they really need to have better stuff on tv, don't you think so boy"? asked Hudson. Bronx just barked and wagged his tail.

"Glad you like it" Hudson mumbled. "

Hey Hudson, whats up"? Brooklyn asked has he sat down on the couch. "Just looking for something to watch" he said absently has he continued flipping throught the channels.

"Why don't you just watch a movie"?. "I've already seen all of them,but there might be something on paper view though", then flipped to the ppv channels. Brooklyn just shrugged, "i have nothing else to do he thought" then turned his attention to the ppv movie Hudson had selected.

"Are you sure you have everything packed dear"?Xanatos asked. "Yes" Fox replied. "Don't you think your taking to much stuff"?. "No, you can never have to much stuff, it's a girl thing". "Oh, i see" he said nodding.

"Is Alex ready"? Fox asked. "Owen is finishing getting him ready has we speak". "Alex is ready sir" Owen said. "Good, lets go then". "We really need to get our more, but do you think the gargoyles will like us leaving so suddenly"? Fox asked.

"I'm sure they won't mind, they are perfectly capable of dealing with there own suff, besides Lexington is smart enough to figure out a problem they might run into, and they have Owen to help them out has much has he can".

"Have a good time sir" Owen said has he finished putting the lugage in the trunk. "Ba bye"! Alex said has Fox put him in his car seat. "Good bye to you to Alex" Owen replied.

"I hope to come back to a none stressfull home Owen" Xanatos said. "Of course sir" he shut to car door, then the limo pulled into the busy streets of Manhattan.

MANHATTAN AIRPORT, NIGHTIME

" That was the longest ride i have ever experienced" Sata mumbled to herself has she quietly slid out of view in a near by alley. "So this is Manhattan". She climed the wall and looked over all the roof tops. "This is nothing like Japan, the houses are to far together, and it is far more nosiey to". "Now were to begin to find the gargoyles" she thought, then jumped off of the roof top to continue her search.

"Hey Lex, wanna come on a quick flight with me"? Brooklyn asked.

"Why don't you go alone"? ." Well, we haven't really talked latley, and now could be a good time, to, you know, catch up with each other".

"No, not tonight" Lexington said sounding annoyed. "Whatever, i don't know what has happened to you but your not the same old Lex i knew".

Then Brooklyn turned around and walked off. Lexington turned in the direction he had left and frowned, "maybe i have changed a little" he thought," i'll talk to him later", then turned back to fixing on of his hand make projects.

"Lex is such a crump anymore" Brooklyn thought has he landed on a rooftop overlooking the water. "He has got so caught up in his work that he's changed, way to much. "I kindda miss him". Brooklyn sighed.

"Perhaps he is from Goliaths clan" Sata said. She swooped down.

Brooklyn was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind him. "Hello, are you part of Goliaths clan"?. Brooklyn turned around to see a female gargoyle, she looked Japanese, she had long back hair, she was green, and had horns just abover her forehead.

"Wow, she's kindda cute" Brooklyn thought to herself. "Yes, i am, who are you"?. "Sorry for not introducing myself properly, I'm Sata, i'm a gargoyle from Japan, my leader sent me to find the one called Goliath, he is your leader right"?.

"Yeah, he is, how does your leader know Goliath, did he meet him on his journey on Avalon". "He did not meet him, but he has heard stories, really good stories, my clan is in a big fight, we are running our of fighters quickly, we need Goliath, and his clan".

"Wait a minute" he eyed Sata suspicioulsy, "isn't Japan that place were humans and gargoyles get along". "Yes, it is, we are not fighting the humans in our village, somehow the russians found out about us, and they want us dead, they find us a threat to society".

"I know how that feels" Brooklyn said sarcastically," humans fear us here to". "I know, i have seen with my own eyes, it pains me to see this". "Maybe we should head back to the castle, it will be sunrise soon" Brooklyn said. "Yes, lets go" Sata replied. The two took off to the castle.

CASTLE WYVERN

"Wow" Sata gasped at the sitting around her." This castle in beautiful". " Yeah, it its, it's also home to" Brooklyn said. "Well, lets go get everyone"he suggested. Sata followed Brooklyn into the castle.

"Who would this be"? Hudson asked. "This is Sata, she's a Japanese gargoyle". "You came all the way from Japan" Lexington exclaimed.

" Yes, i did, but i also came for help, we are in a terrible war with the russians, somehow they found out about us, the people in our village tried so hard to make them go away, but they wouldn't, then one day, they just attacked us".

" How did you survive during the day"? Angela asked.

" We snuck away from the battle and found somewere safe to go during the day". " But weren't all your people outnumbered" Broadway asked." Yes we were, many died to, but somehow we hung on, and i must get back there has soon has possible".

" And your leader asked you to come here to get our help" Goliath said. "Yes he did, he had heard of your clan, but we live in a different location from were you were". " So all of Japan get along with gargoyles"? Elisa said. " Yes, we do, we have been getting warriors from all over Japan".

" That is quite a story Sata" Goliath said" but i think we should consider this before we just jump on a plane and go to Japan". "Father, we shouldn't need time to think about this, we know this can't be a trap, we were there, i think we should go tommorow".

" It would a few days, but Angela is right" Goliath said" ok we will go". " Why waste a couple of days when i can personally get you there in a day" Xanatos said has he entered to room.

" I will have a chopper waiting for you when you wake up" he said. " Very well" Goliath said. All the gargoyles headed out to take there positions. " I just hope i'm not to late" Sata mumbled to herself has she turned to stone.

THAT NIGHT

" Aren't we going to leave"? Sata asked.

" Yes, but first we have to partol the city, there is alot of danger here, you can help if you want" Goliath replied. " I guess i could, it would give me a better seeing of this world".

" Ok, Sata you go with Brooklyn and Lexington,Broadway, Angela, Hudson your with me". Goliath turned to Bronx. " Bronx you stay here tonight. Goliath was expecting to hear a whine from him, but Bronx just turned around and went back in the castle.

" Well that was weid" Goliath said. " You'll love this city" Brooklyn said. " Yeah there is so much to do" Lexington said has he jumped on the ledge they were on.

" If there is so much for me to see, maybe we should go". Then they were airbound." Have they chopper ready when we return Xanatos" Goliath said has he turned to face him. " Whatever you say Goliath" he said has they jumped off the parapets. And then turned to go warm up the chopper.

" I have never seen so much trouble back in Japan". " Yeah, well here, it's way different" Brooklyn said." For some reason alot of the bad guys live here" Lexington put in. " Looks like theres more trouble" Sata said." Time to put away some more bad guys" Brooklyn said.

" Do you really think we can trust Sata Goliath"?Broadway asked has he flew up beside him. " Right now, it's our only choice"." Father, i really think Sata is telling the truth, i can tell in her eyes". " For now we will trust her". " i hope were making the right decisions Goliath". " I hope we are to". " I think we are" Angela said.

" Everyone here"? Fox asked.

" Yes, everyone is here, are you sure you cannot go with us Elisa"? Goliath said." I told you, when i dissapered to Avalon, that was unexpected, but if i can avoide making my family worry sick, i think i will, and i can't make up another excuse if i mysteriously dissapear, sorry big guy. " Very well Elisa".

" Everyone load up, were on our way"." I just hope i'm not to late to save everyone back home". " I'm sure your not" Brooklyn said has he tried his best to comfort her.

" I hope your right Brooklyn". " Were on our way". The helicopter lifted off the ground and flew off into the night. " Come Owen, lets go inside". " Is something bothering you sir". " I don't really trust her". " Would you like me to do some research on her". " Yes, and i'll help".

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

" Here we are, you'll have to sneak off from here". " Thank you Fox" Sata said has she looked at her surroundings. " It looks the same". " Well, good luck guys" she said has she climed back in the helicopter. " Take us to were the battle is taking place" Goliath said.

" If it still is, i just hope i'm not to late". All the gargoyles flew off into the night. In the bushes a man peered out of his hiding spot, he took out his walkie talkie " We've spotted her, she's with the other gargoyles". " Follow her, and bring her to me". " Right away". He put this walkie talkie away.

Sata gasped " Oh no, i'm to late". She landed and plopped on the ground and started to cry. The gargoyles looked around, all around them was burning buildings, people laying dead everywere, yet there was no signs of any gargoyles. Brooklyn knelt down beside Sata.

" I don't see any gargoyles anywere, they couldn't have been smashed at morning, there would of been little bits and pieces of stone everywere". Brooklyn turned to Goliath" what do you think"? he asked. " Hmmmm.. i don't know".

" We have to search for the garogyles father, they may still be alive". " Angela's right" Broadway put in. Lexington looked around. " Doesn't look like much of a struggle, they may of took them at dawn." The lads probaly right" Hudson said.

" Lets search around, maybe we can find them" Goliath said." I can lead you guys around, i know this whole area". " Very well Sata, lets go eveyone". They took off into the night.

Sata sighed" its hopeless, we'll never find them". " I'm sure we will" Brooklyn said.

" Wait, whats that" Lexington said. " It looks like a hidden doorway" Broadway said. " It is" Angela said has she landed and felt around the flat surface of the rock.

" They're probaly in there" Brooklyn said." Lets try to open it" Goliath said. All of the gargoyles, even Bronx was pushing has hard has they could.

" Tis no use" Hudson said has he backed away breathing heavily. " We can't give up, there has to be a way in" Sata said. Bronx suddenly wined. " I hear someone" Lexington said. All of them dived into the bushes.

The noise got louder, then from around a corner emerged 15 horses with riders on them, they stopped at the secret doorway and started whispering so low they couldn't work out what they were saying. " Looks like people from ancient Japan" Lexington said.

" Shh" Sata said. Then one of them went up to the doorway, put a hand on the door. The door slid open and everyone went inside. " Quickly before it closes" Goliath said. Has soon has they got up to the door it was completley shut.

" Wait" Lexington said has he put a hand on Goliath's arm " its to easy". " Lex, we have to get in, besides jugging by the way they look, they don't look very well armed". " Brooklyns right" Broadway said" no matter how dangerous it is we have to go in".

" I guess your right". Goliath put his talon directly in the middle and the door slid open to reveal a dark barley lit hallway with door on all sides all the way down, at the end the hallway split in two directions. They all walked to the end.

Goliath turned around " we'll split up, Sata, Brooklyn, Lexington you go to the left".They quietly made there way down the passage. Goliath, Hudson, Angela and Bronx turned to the right.

" The boss in gonna be so proud". " Yeah, i can't wait until we catch those winged freaks and finally get some respect around here". " Well, we have them all on camera, lets see what these things can do". He pressed a button the control panel. " I like to see them get out of this". The guy next to him smiled.

" I wish i knew were i was going" Sata said. " I know what ya mean, i feels like were going around in circles" Brooklyn replied. "Hmm, i wonder" Lex mumbled looking around. " What now Lex"?. " Look at the walls, humans definetly did this, but not regular humans".

Sata looked around" Now that you mention it, it does". " Lex, are you saying this place was created by magical people". " Thats exactly what i'm saying Brooklyn". Brooklyn shook his head" weird, very weird. " I wonder were this leads to" Sata said.

Brooklyn and Lexington walked over to Sata. " Should we find out"? Brooklyn asked. " Maybe, your decision Brooklyn" Lexington said.

" Ok, lets find out". Brooklyn cautiously extened his hand and pushed the door open slowly, luckily it didn't make a sound. Brooklyn opened the door all the way, before any of them could react they were sucked into a strange, swirling portal.

" I haven't seen anything, perhaps we should find the others and try somewere else" Angela said. " Perhaps the lass is right". Goliath looked at them" maybe your right".

They turned around, but heard Bronx growl at the shadows. Bronx took off down the corridor. " Bronx, wait"! Angela yelled. All three of them took off after Bronx. They finally caught him when he stopped in front of a door.

" Somethings in there" Goliath said. Angela walked up to the door, and opened it, they dissapeared into the portal.

Has they tried to wake up they heard voices mumbling. " That is the leader, i'm sure of it". Goliath opened his eyes to see two men standing over them. He looked around and saw everyone was still knocked out, but safe.

He also saw all the missing Japanese gargoyles. " I see your awake monster"said one of the two guys. " Enough". The two men turned around to face a tall man resembling Oberons skin except he was a little less muscular, and wore a dark blue outfit, his hair was the color of blue flames sitting on a big throne, one fit for a king.

"That will be all". They nodded and walked off. The man got up and walked over to Goliath. " Pleased to make your aquaintence, my names Michlak, once ruler of the world". " Are you one of Oberons children"?.

" No, i have heard of him, but i am not realted to him, i was before his time, we once ruled, but once Oberon came along, he slowly gained power, and we slowly lost ours, finally me and my wife ran away, we were the only two left, we had to make a plan to take him out of power, so far it hasan't happened".

" Who is we". Goliath asked. Around him he could hear the sounds of everyone waking up. " That is not important to you monster, now i can get on with my plan, and destroy all of you together". " But, how did you know of my clan"?.

" I have my resources". He walked over to the wall, pressed in a code on the keypad, the wall slid open to reveal many guns, he took the biggest one. " Now who should i start with"?.

" Still have them on the sensers Owen"? Xanatos asked. " No sir, its like they just dissapeared off the face of the earth". " Keep trying". " Yes sir, i will try my best".

Xanatos sat down at his desk and began to think of how he could find the gargoyles." How are they". Xanatos looked up the see Elisa coming in. " Bad news detective, we've lost them". " What do you mean you've lost them".

" We had sensers on them, just in case of this, but the signals been damaged or something, the readings gone dead". " Keep trying". " I'm working on it detective, i have people going the save them as we speak".

" Maybe i should start with her, such a young beautiful gargoyle, don't you agree"?. All he got in responce was a growl. " Oh, so this one is special to you". He moved down the Sata " she's pretty to, should i start with you, or your clan".

Sata eyes turned a deep red " you will not touch them". She trashed around trying to break her chains. " You won't get free". " What do you want, we've done nothing to you"! Angela yelled. " Well, a little friskey are we, gargoyles are a disease to this world, they must be eliminated". " You won't get away with this"! Broadway yelled.

" Oh, but i will, don't worry, you'll all be dead before you can feel anything". They all continued to struggle in there restraints. " Why is my clan still asleep"?. " They were to annoying, don't worry there not dead........yet". Directly after he said that the door burst open to reveal 20 men they all ran inside,heading towards the gargoyles.

" GET THEM NOW"!. Men appeared from all sides of the room. Many of the men stayed to fight, while the rest went to free the gargoyles.Goliath let out a sigh of relief has his feet touched the floor, without thinking we went to help with the battle, so did everyone else.

Has everyone was fighting the Michlak quietly krept away, has he was backing up he ran into something hard, he turned around to see the leader of he Manhattan clan looking down at him. " Were do you think your going".

" Anywere but here". He snapped his fingers, and he was gone. Golaith looked around expecting him to be there, but when he did not show up he went back to the fight.

LATER THAT NIGHT

" Thanks for helping" Luco said shaking hands with Goliath. " It was our pleasure".

"Come Sata it is time to return to what is left of our town"." Do you plan to rebuild"? Goliath asked. " Yes, but not tonight". Brooklyn aproached Sata " guess this is good bye huh"?. " No, its not". Brooklyn looked at her curiously " what do you mean"?.

" I'm going with you". Brooklyn face lit up " thats great,but why". " I find your world fasinating". " Come Sata" Luco repeated. " Leader, i would like to go with Goliaths clan". He have her a suprised look " are you sure thats what you want"?. " Yes it is".

" Very well, i will miss you Sata". " Good bye Luco" she gave him a hug " and good bye everyone else". They all headed into the helicopter. Has the helicopter took off she looked down at her clan, she felt sad, and excited. Brooklyn looked at Sata and smiled.

MANHATTAN

" I was wondering when you would show up" Elisa smiled has she hugged Goliath. " Is she staying". " Yes she is" Goliath said.

" Want to watch a movie with everyone"? Brooklyn asked Sata. " Yeah, i'd like that". He smiled has the strolled off to the tv room. " I'm hungry" Broadway complained. Angela giggled " your always hungry". " I know" the two headed off to the kitchen.

This truely a new begining Brooklyn thought.

well, what did ya think?, plz tell me, later!!


End file.
